¿Todo está bien?
by Lunaduct
Summary: Y ahora la respuesta a esta pregunta... ¿sí o no?


**¿Todo está bien?**

 **.**

 **.**

¿Cómo quieres que aparente que todo está bien? ¡No lo está! Sé que estás confundido al verme llorar, pero es que… ¡No entiendes mis emociones! Trato por todos los medios de justificarte, de fingir que no he visto nada pero ¡me es imposible! Cada que vienen a mi mente aquellos recuerdos, el verte en brazos de otra, y aún más, el insultarme cuando traté de reclamarte, ¡me duele! Y no tolero eso en ningún sentido, mi corazón quiere perdonarte, lamentablemente ya no es la lucha del corazón versus el cerebro, sino mi fuerza de voluntad, mi carácter y todo mi ser claman por venganza y no por perdón, mi corazón es el único generoso en la lucha que se disputa en mi interior, pero no es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer.

Como diría alguien alguna vez "Te amo, pero me amo más a mí misma" creo que es una buena frase para volver a empezar; sería algo así como mi insignia, como el himno que te muestre a ti, y a todo el mundo que te he superado y que ya no habrá otro hombre que pueda lastimarme; he de decir que he practicado mucho, el que ya no me lastimen, quiero decir, quisiera tener algún mérito pero todo es gracias a ti, si soy sincera antes de conocerte todo me hacía daño; un simple "te ves gorda" tumbaba mi espíritu, y un sincero (pero doloroso) "Estás comiendo demasiado" hacía que sintiese asco de mí misma, sin embargo, desde que tú, con tu galería llena de insultos, comparaciones crueles y bromas pesadas han llegado ya no me siento vulnerable ante ninguna clase de insultos, solo los tuyos… ¿Irónico no crees? Pero bueno, sé que si me esfuerzo incluso eso puedo cambiar.

Sigo llorando, cada vez más fuerte y tu cara se nota cada vez más preocupada, triste y culpable, muy culpable, ¿Te duele verme así? Deberías saber que siempre que tus labios sueltan palabras hirientes contra mí siempre lloro, solo que esta es la primera vez que te permito ver mi llanto libremente, ¿Acaso eso cambia en algo la situación?, el daño no se ve pero sigue ahí, eso es lo que pienso y es en lo que tú deberías pensar, pero sé que eres un ciego e idiota que jamás lo notó hasta ahora.

-Akane… por favor-tratas, de aliviarme, tus ojos muestran dudas y temor, ¡quién diría que uno de los mejores luchadores le temiera al llanto de una mujer! En respuesta a tu penoso intento solo lloro aún más y con mi dedo en alto y ocultando mi rostro indico la puerta, tú la miras con varias dudas, sabes que si sales a partir de ahora nada será igual, lo sabes muy bien…

Tus ojos varían entre un lado y otro, me ves a mí, en mi triste espectáculo y ves la puerta, la salida más rápida, en este momento podría jurar que estás luchando, sé que tu instinto te dice que salgas por esa puerta y no regreses a ver, sin embargo una parte de mí quiere creer que al menos me tienes algo de consideración y no me dejarás. Al ver que das un paso atrás empiezo a sollozar más tenuemente, estoy apaciguándome un poco, para que cuando salgas y cierres esa puerta pueda darme la vuelta y llorar con la almohada en mi cara, das otro paso con dirección a la salida, sigo llorando… y un paso más… y… ya estás en la puerta, solo estoy esperando que salgas, un portazo se escucha, y allí mi llanto se intensifica al creerme sola, no soy muy buena en soledad pero al menos puedo llorar, hipar y moquear todo lo que quiera.

Sin embargo pronto siento una dulce presión sobre mis hombros, despacio, calmándome de la impresión levanto la mirada y te veo todo rojo, avergonzado al límite supongo, pero abrazándome o al menos intentándolo, busco tus ojos y veo determinación en tu mirada, sé que así grite, patalee, e intente echarte estarás ahí para mí, y eso me hace feliz, sin esperar nada coloco mis brazos alrededor tuyo y me aferro a ti, mis manos arrugan la camiseta en tu espalda y mi cara se esconde en tu pecho, ahora de mi llanto solo queda un leve hipido y un suave sollozo, sé que no me soltarás hasta que me duerma, tu cuerpo se relaja mientras yo me aferro a él ¿tenías miedo a ser rechazado tal vez? No lo sé con certeza solo sé que tu cuerpo se siente más cálido ahora que estás calmado, pasa un tiempo y me siento adormilada, llorar me dejó exhausta y creo sentir vagamente tus labios en mi frente, no lo sé, pronto mis ojos se cierran y sin soltarte me quedo dormida…

Probablemente estés mañana conmigo aun abrazándome, o no, no lo sé con certeza, solo sé que nunca olvidaré la sensación cálida de tus brazos ni la tranquilidad del peso sobre mis hombros y en una plegaria patética, espero no olvides este momento.

 **N/a:** _Yo, aquí, ustedes allá :v :v_

 _Ya enserio, espero les haya gustado, este fic lo escribí hace un poco, en un leve intento de continuar escribiendo el capítulo que tengo que subir a la historia larga T.T._

 _Déjenme saber, qué opinan, por favor, me ayuda a mejorar._

 _Está muy corto, lo siento, fue todo lo que salió de esta absurda cabeza._

 _Por cierto, lo dejé de este modo, para que ustedes me contestes creen que todo está bien? o no? y por qué?_


End file.
